memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Performers with multiple roles
A list of performers who appeared in multiple roles. A * Marc Alaimo: ** Badar N'D'D, an Antican ( ) ** Tebok, a Romulan ( ) ** Macet, a Cardassian ( ) ** Frederick La Rouque, a Human ( ) ** Dukat, a Cardassian (DS9 recurring character) ** Burt Ryan, a Human ( ) *Elle Alexander **Huss, a Klingon ( ) **Female Ajilon Prime guard, a Human ( ) **Baseball player, a Vulcan ( ) **A Cardassian civilian ( ) **A Sakari ( ) **A Taresian woman ( ) **A Starfleet security officer, a Human ( ) **A salvage alien, an unknown race ( ) * Lee Arenberg: ** Gral, a Ferengi ( ) ** Prak, a Ferengi ( ) ** Bok, a Ferengi ( ) ** Pelk, a Malon ( ) ** Gral, a Tellarite ( ) * Vaughn Armstrong: ** Korris, a Klingon ( ) ** Danar, a Cardassian ( ) ** Telek R'Mor, a Romulan ( ) ** Seskal, a Cardassian ( ) ** Lansor, a former Borg drone of an unnamed species ( ) ** A Vidiian Captain ( ) ** An Alpha-Hirogen ( ) ** Korath, a Klingon ( ) ** Maxwell Forrest, a Human (ENT recurring character) ** A Klingon Captain ( ) ** A Kreetassan Captain ( ) ** Maximilian Forrest, a Terran in the mirror universe ( ) B * John Lendale Bennett: ** Kozak, a Klingon ( ) ** Gabriel Bell, a Human ( ) ** A Klingon Order of the Bat'leth inductee ( ) C * Christopher Collins: ** Kargan, a Klingon ( ) ** Grebnedlog, a Pakled ( ) ** Durg, a Markalian ( ) ** A Markalian assistant ( ) * Jeffrey Combs: ** Tiron, an individual of an unnamed species ( ) ** Brunt, a Ferengi (DS9 recurring character) ** Weyoun, a Vorta (DS9 recurring character) ** Kevin Mulkahey, a Human ( ) ** Brunt, a Ferengi in the mirror universe ( ) ** A holographic Human guest ( ) ** Penk, a Norcadian ( ) ** Thy'lek Shran, an Andorian (ENT recurring character) ** Krem, a Ferengi ( ) * Charles Cooper: ** Korrd, a Klingon ( ) ** K'mpec, a Klingon ( ) * Frank Corsentino: ** Bok, a Ferengi ( ) ** Tog, a Ferengi ( ) ** Gegis, a Ferengi ( ) * John Cothran, Jr.: ** Nu'Daq, a Klingon ( ) ** Telok, a Klingon in the mirror universe ( ) ** Gralik Durr, a Xindi-Arboreal ( ) * James Cromwell: ** Prime Minister Nayrok, an Angosian ( ) ** Jaglom Shrek, a Yridian ( ) ** Minister Hanok, a Karemma ( ) ** Zefram Cochrane, the first Human to make first contact ( , , (archive footage)) *Denise Crosby **Lt. Natasha "Tasha" Yar, a Human (Star Trek: The Next Generation season 1, , and archive footage in ) **Commander Sela, a Romulan/ Human hybrid ( (only voice), ) * Robin Curtis: ** Saavik, a Vulcan ( ; ) ** T'Paal, a Vulcan ( ) D * Christopher Darga: ** Kaybok, a Klingon ( ) ** Y'Sek, a Hazari ( ) ** Vorok, a Klingon ( ) * Richard Derr: ** Commodore Barstow, a Human ( ) ** Admiral Fitzgerald, a Human ( ) * Michael Dorn: ** Worf, a Klingon (TNG main character; ; DS9 main character; ; ; ) ** Worf, a Klingon ( ) ** Worf, a Klingon in the mirror universe ( ) ** Willie Hawkins, a Human ( ) E * Paul S. Eckstein: ** Limara'Son, a Jem'Hadar ( ) ** A young Hirogen ( ) ** Yost, an individual of an unnamed species ( ) ** A Jem'Hadar guard ( ) ** A Beta-Hirogen ( ) ** Morak, a Klingon ( ) * Aron Eisenberg: ** Nog, the first Ferengi to enter Starfleet (DS9 recurring character) ** Kar, a Kazon ( ) ** News Vendor ( ) ** Unnamed holosuite guest ( ) * Alexander Enberg: ** A Human reporter ( ) ** Taurik, a Vulcan ( ) ** Vorik, a Vulcan (VOY recurring character) ** A Malon engineer ( ) * Michael Ensign: ** Krola, a Malcorian ( ) ** Lojal, a Vulcan ( ) ** A Takarian bard ( ) ** Oratt, a Vulcan ( ) * Terrence Evans: ** Baltrim, a Bajoran ( ) ** Proka Migdal, a Bajoran ( ) ** Treen, a Kradin ( ) F * John Fleck: ** Taibak, a Romulan ( ) ** A Cardassian overseer ( ) ** Ornithar, a Karemma ( ) ** Koval, a Romulan ( ) ** Abaddon, an individual of an unnamed species ( ) ** Silik, a Suliban (ENT recurring character) G * John Gegenhuber: ** Surat, a Kazon ( ) ** Tierna, a Kazon ( ) * Susan Gibney **Doctor Leah Brahms, a Human ( (hologram), ) **Captain Erika Benteen, a Human ( ) * Mike Gomez: ** Tarr, a Ferengi ( ) ** Lurin, a Ferengi ( ) * Max Grodénchik: ** Sovak, a Ferengi ( ) ** Par Lenor, a Ferengi ( ) ** Rom, a Ferengi (DS9 recurring character) ** Rom, a Ferengi in the mirror universe ( ) ** Gint, a Ferengi ( ) ** A Trill Ensign ( ) ** A holographic Human guest ( ) * Wayne Grace: ** Torak, a Klingon ( ) ** A Cardassian legate ( ) ** Krell, a Klingon ( ) H * J.G. Hertzler: ** A Vulcan Captain ( ) ** A Changeling posing as "Martok" ( ) ** Martok, a Klingon (DS9 recurring character) ** Roy Ritterhouse, a Human ( ) ** Laas, a Changeling ( ) ** A holographic Human guest ( ) ** A Hirogen fighter ( ) ** Kolos, a Klingon ( ) ** A Klingon commander ( ) L * Rob LaBelle: ** A Talaxian prisoner ( ) ** Kafar, a Takarian ( ) ** Oxilon, a Talaxian ( ) M * Diana Muldaur ** Ann Mulhall, a Human ( ) ** Miranda Jones, a Human ( ) ** Doctor Katherine Pulaski, Human Chief Medical Officer of the ''USS'' Enterprise-''D'' (TNG Season 2) * Kate Mulgrew: ** Kathryn Janeway, Human captain of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (VOY) ** Shannon O'Donnell, a Human from the 20th century ( ) N * Leonard Nimoy: ** Spock, a Vulcan-Human hybrid (TOS main character; TAS main character; ; ; ; ; ; ; ) ** Spock, a Vulcan in the mirror universe ( ) ** Computer voice of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] ( ) P * Ethan Phillips: ** Farek, a Ferengi ( ) ** Neelix, a Talaxian (VOY main character) ** A holographic Human maitre'D ( ) ** Ulis, a Ferengi ( ) * Robert Picardo ** The Doctor, [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]'s EMH program and Chief Medical Officer (VOY) ** Lewis Zimmerman, inventor of the EMH ( ) ** EMH Mark I ( ) ** Emergency Command Hologram ( ) ** Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11 ( ) * John Putch: ** Mordock, a Benzite ( ) ** Mendon, a Benzite ( ) ** A Human journalist ( ) R * David L. Ross ** Galloway, a Human (TOS recurring character) ** Johnson, a Human ( ) S * Alan Scarfe: ** Mendak, a Romulan ( ) ** Tokath, a Romulan ( ) ** Augris, a Mokra ( ) * John Schuck: ** A Klingon ambassador ( ; ) ** Parn, a Cardassian ( ) ** A Chorus member of an unnamed species ( ) ** Antaak, a Klingon ( ) * Carolyn Seymour: ** Taris, a Romulan ( ) ** Mirasta Yale, a Malcorian ( ) ** Toreth, a Romulan ( ) ** Templeton, a holographic Human ( ) * William Shatner: ** James T. Kirk, a Human (TOS main character; TAS main character; ; ; ; ; ; ; ) ** James T. Kirk, an android ( ) ** James T. Kirk, a Human in the mirror universe ( ) ** George Samuel Kirk, a Human ( ) * Armin Shimerman: ** Letek, a Ferengi ( ) ** A Betazoid gift box ( ) ** Bractor, a Ferengi ( ) ** Quark, a Ferengi (DS9 main character; ; ; ) ** Quark, a Ferengi in the mirror universe ( ) ** Herbert Rossoff, a Human ( ) * John K. Shull: ** A Klingon actor ( ) ** A Bajoran security officer ( ) ** K'Temang, a Klingon ( ) ** A medicine man of an unnamed species ( ) ** Brok'Tan, a Klingon ( ) ** A miner of an unnamed species ( ) * Peter Slutsker: ** Nibor, a Ferengi ( ) ** Reyga, a Ferengi ( ) ** Birta, a Ferengi ( ) ** A Krenim Commandant ( ) * Michael Snyder: ** A Human communications officer ( ) ** Dax, an individual of an unnamed species ( ) ** Qol, a Ferengi ( ) ** Morta, a Ferengi ( ) * Brent Spiner: ** Data (TNG main character; ; ; ; ; ) ** Lore (TNG recurring character) ** Noonien Soong ( ) ** B-4 ( ) ** Arik Soong ( ) T * Brian Thompson: ** Klag, a Klingon ( ) ** Inglatu, a Dosi ( ) ** A Klingon helm officer ( ) ** Toman'torax, a Jem'Hadar ( ) ** Valdore, a Romulan ( ) W * Lou Wagner: ** Solok, a Ferengi ( ) ** Krax, a Ferengi ( ) * Tracey Walter: ** Kayron, a Ferengi ( ) ** Berik, a Ferengi ( ) * Marc Worden: ** Alexander Rozhenko, a Klingon (1/4th Human) ( ) ** A Klingon prisoner ( ) See also *Roles performed by multiple performers Category:Production lists